


Dream of Me

by fadingstarlight (Geneveon)



Series: Grimoire for the Devil [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, Felching, M/M, Potions, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Slytherin Harry Potter, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geneveon/pseuds/fadingstarlight
Summary: Tom loved using Harry. He also loved driving Harry wild with desire but there were times that he just wanted to pursue his own pleasure without caring about his partner’s. He had never done so with Harry because he knew a sated lover was one that would keep coming back to him. But Tom couldn’t help but want to use Harry in this way.A little bottle is Harry's solution.





	Dream of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Another shameless smut piece. I was going for somnophilia (because I feel like there's never enough of these) and objectification but Tom kinda went off on his own...*shrugs*
> 
> Slight warning in case this grosses anyone out but there is rimming (a tiny bit) and Tom does like to kiss.

Harry was the perfect lover.

The younger Slytherin seemed to be so in tune with Tom’s desires that Tom sometimes wondered if his boy crept into his thoughts. Or perhaps, Tom was just so obvious in his desires that Harry was able to predict them.

And yet, there was something deep inside Tom that was still ravenous for more. Something dark and hungry.

Tom loved using Harry. He also loved driving Harry wild with desire but there were times that he just wanted to pursue his own pleasure without caring about his partner’s. He had never done so with Harry because he knew a sated lover was one that would keep coming back to him. But Tom couldn’t help but want to use Harry in this way.

So he kept this deep, hungering beast buried deep. It didn't frighten him, but for all of Harry’s own dark desires, he wasn't willing to risk scaring his lover off.

The moments of passion that he shared with Harry appeased the darkness inside of Tom. More and more, Tom was starting to suspect that Harry was all too aware of the hunger inside him.

Even as they laid together in the aftermath of their passion, the sweat not even cooled from their bodies, Tom could feel Harry’s desire heavy eyes on him. Calculating and considering. Scheming.

They were both spent after a vigorous bout of lovemaking and yet, Harry pushed him.

The younger Slytherin nuzzled against him, the warm puffs of his breath brushing against still too sensitive skin.

The touches came, confident grazes of Harry’s hand on his chest, his nipples. Harry started off slow, inciting interest and building it up with even more touches and then kisses.

Harry’s hands kindled the fire in Tom’s body and it wasn't too long before the younger boy swung a leg over Tom’s hips. He settled down nicely, the plush, round globes of his buttocks fitting perfectly in the cradle of Tom’s hips.

Tom wasn't hard, not yet, but knowing Harry, that would soon change. The interest he roused would soon give way to a spark which would, in turn, blossom into a fire that would leave Tom wanting.

His cock twitched, interested already just from the very thought. How could it not, when he had such a delectable creature on his lap, all too eager to play again. Harry knew how to entice him, how to move in just the right way to draw all eyes on him. The shifting of his body, the play of his muscles as he moved, hips dancing in a seductive sway.

He leaned forward, sweat damp hair falling into his eyes. It was mused, messy from Tom’s fingers where they had dug in when Tom fucked him earlier.

His luminous green eyes were shadowed, but the desire was still so clear in them like an inferno. The angle put Harry’s body in such a way that he was able to rub his pert arse against Tom’s recovering cock.

“It's not enough,” Harry murmured to him, out of nowhere but so observant. Their eyes caught and Tom couldn't look away from this beautiful creature.

The words irritated him because he knew that his desires, his hunger for Harry could consume him. He knew that his love was frightening, his hunger, insatiable and he knew that he had to control it. Sooner or later, that darkness inside him would consume Harry too if he didn't exercise control.

“It's enough,” Tom hissed, clamping his hands on the boy’s hips. His cock was aching once more, rubbing against the soft flesh of Harry’s perineum. A shift of his hips upwards had the hot length rubbing between Harry’s firm cheeks. He felt the slippery slick of wetness, of lube and his own cum, not even thirty minutes past and felt his desire skyrocket.

Even more so when Harry gave a hum of appreciation before reaching back to guide Tom inside his body. They both hissed as Tom slipped in, his cockhead spreading the loosened hole easily. Inside there was more wetness and heat.

Their bodies came together, Tom and Harry falling into a familiar rhythm. The sounds of Tom’s hips slapping against Harry’s arse, the sound of his erection moving through his own load, filled the air along with their moans of pleasure.

It gave Tom such dark satisfaction, hearing the telltale sounds of their fucking. Anyone could hear them but no one would dare interrupt. It didn't matter that he and Harry had been fucking for the past hour or so, no one would dare interrupt them.

That deep, dark shadow inside him purred at the thought.

 Harry was his, completely.

His grip was tight on Harry’s hips, shoving the other boy down onto his swollen cock even as his hips jerked up to push in deeper. Tom would no doubt leave bruises, marks that everyone would see when Harry stripped down in the locker room after practices. And the more subtle claim, the one that only he and Harry would be aware of, the claim that Tom would put into Harry, again and again, filling his lover up with his cum until he overflowed.

The darkness inside him purred. His Harry would let Tom do anything to him. Anything. Would let Tom have him wherever he pleased.

He was sure of it.

“Not enough,” Harry whispered against his lips and Tom growled, picking up the pace. The younger Slytherin cried out at the rough, punishing thrusts, but it wasn't pain in his tone. It was rapture, as though he enjoyed the way Tom lost control. Reveled in it, really. What a dangerous, delicious lover Tom had.

When Tom came, he was clutching onto Harry. His nails dug into Harry’s skin, his cock plugged in tight so that he was as deep inside of Harry as he could possibly be.

He made sure to get every drop of his essence inside where it belonged. It didn't matter that his release trickled out anyway. It was enough that he had fucked Harry full once more.

So when he wrapped tired arms around his lover, pulling Harry close, he did so with a satisfied expression.

Harry’s hands ran through Tom’s dark hair. The light scratching of his nails against his scalp was pleasing.

“I'll give you what you need,” Harry promised against his skin.

“No more, Harry,” Tom murmured in return, completely spent. The beast inside him was quiet, satisfied for now. He didn't need Harry whispering to it, not now.

That was the end of that, or so Tom had thought.

 

* * *

 

Their lovemaking after that night lost some of its wild edge, Tom’s darkness was appeased for the time being. That wasn't to say that their passion for one another had cooled, but the sex they had the following days were mild, pleasure filled affairs that left both parties gloriously spent.

Tom had thought that night had resolved whatever concerns Harry had carried. That Harry would not provoke the beast inside of Tom.

Tom should have known that his sweet, Slytherin lover would not leave it be.

One evening, Harry was absent for dinner. While that itself was not unusual, it was unusual for Tom to not be aware that Harry had plans.

He sought out his wayward lover, but Tom didn't need to go far.

Upon opening the door to the Head Boy’s private rooms, the door immediately spelled lock behind him. Only Harry was given the privilege of accessing Tom’s wards.

Even before stepping into the bedroom, Tom felt his curiosity bloom into anticipation.

He expected to find Harry lounging in his bed, naked or clothed in something outlandish, preferably silk or lace. Harry did so love to surprise him and while Tom wasn't overly fond of surprises in general, he made the exception for his lover.

Instead, he found the younger Slytherin fast asleep in the bed. Harry’s shoes were off and he only wore his trousers and button up shirt, a Slytherin tie loosened around his neck. He was curled around a pillow, an arm thrown around the soft surface and his face half buried against it. He looked shockingly young in his sleep, with his mouth slightly open and chest rising and falling with each breath.

Tom quietly made his way, desire ebbing away, but in no way disappointed to find Harry sound asleep.

Their studies often left them exhausted some days and Tom didn't fault Harry for succumbing to school life and all its demands. He had just sat down beside the sleeping boy, one hand raised to pet Harry’s soft, dark hair when his eye caught on something.

On the nightstand was an unstoppered, empty vial. He picked it up, curious, and peered into the opening, catching sight of a single drop inside. It was a purple color that Tom recognized immediately.

Dreamless sleep.

The Head Boy frowned and wondered why Harry would need such a potion and if he needed it, why hadn't he asked Tom?

There was something different about it, the color a lot deeper than a regular potion. Perhaps, it was a modified version? But to what end?

There was a slip of parchment that had been held closed by the weight of the bottle. Unfolding it revealed the message within, written in Harry’s recognizable scrawl.

_Use me._

Tom’s eyes widened as the pieces fell into place.

His eyes immediately snapped to Harry, expecting to find the boy’s lips pinched into a smirk, exuberant in catching Tom off guard.

But no… All he was met with was Harry’s sleeping countenance, unaware of the outside world and entrusted entirely to Tom’s care.

All the desire that had faded away came rushing back in full force, knocking into Tom hard enough that he felt breathless. He carefully settled the note and empty vial back to their places. His thoughts were a chaotic mix of elation, disbelief, and above all, arousal.

His hands didn't shake, but oh, he felt his very heart tremble at the gift Harry was willing to give him.

 _Use me,_ Harry’s note told him.

A dangerous calm came over him. Tom was given the opportunity to do whatever he wanted, to sate the hunger that had settled deep in the very marrow of his bones. Would he take it…?

What little doubts or hesitation that Tom may have had vanished under the growing desire. Once he allowed himself even the very possibility of having this, that desire turned into pressing need.

When he turned back toward his sleeping lover, it was with a plan in place.

Harry said to use him and so, Tom would.

He took his time, letting his eyes wander wherever they pleased. Harry never had a problem with his wandering eyes or hands, but there was just something different in the action now. Just knowing that he could do anything to his lover, that he had full permission to carry out his desires, gave Tom a power trip that he had never experienced thus far.

What a gift, his lover had given him.

He extracted the pillow from Harry’s arm, not caring where it ended up. When Tom placed his hands on Harry, it was to gently ease the boy onto his back. Harry’s body was pliant from deep sleep, limbs loose and easily maneuvered.

Tom caught Harry’s hands in his own, entwining their fingers together. He brought Harry’s hands above his head, mind quiet as the sleeping boy obeyed without a fuss. The move exposed the insides of his wrists, the subtle lines of veins just teasing Tom from beneath the skin.

Tom noted that only one of Harry’s buttons had been undone. The rest, Tom would have to do himself. That gave him an unexpected joy. It almost felt like he was unwrapping his present.

When he released Harry’s hands, they stayed where he placed them. The only change was that Harry’s fingers curled in his sleep.

He unknotted the loosened tie, pulling it free with a hiss of cloth against cloth. Unbuttoning the shirt revealed the smooth pane of Harry’s chest. He didn't unbutton it all the way, not yet, just about midway before the urge to touch took over.

Harry was all lean muscle so it wasn't a surprise that when Tom ran his hands over the other boy’s chest, there wasn't much substance to fill his palms. It didn't stop him from rubbing a thumb over the dusky pink of Harry’s nipples. He teased the little nubs, encouraging them to harden from his touch. And they did, beautifully so, becoming tight little peaks that Tom played with, pinching gently the first time then harder until even Harry’s sleeping mind couldn't ignore it.

Harry twisted in his sleep, trying to turn away from the stimulus but Tom stopped him from moving. Instead, he apologized in his own way, rubbing against the sensitive nipples.

When Tom leaned forward to take one into his mouth, Harry gave a content sigh, arching his back a little. Tom left just one of his nipples wet, laving the tip of the hardened nub with his tongue until his sleeping lover squirmed from the sensation.

He pulled off a moment later, hungering for more of Harry’s skin, for the taste of his lover on his tongue.

The shirt came off, vanished because Tom couldn't be bothered to lift Harry’s upper body to remove it. The trousers were easier to take off. The belt was unbuckled easily enough and Tom was able to lift Harry’s lower body long enough to slide them down his slim hips and his long legs.

With his lover bare before him, Tom allowed his gaze to take in everything undisturbed.

Harry was gorgeous, all that naked flesh available for Tom’s hands and mouth. He could spend hours looking at Harry body's and even longer playing with it.

The younger Slytherin's cock was soft against his thigh and that fact by itself drove home the fact that Harry truly was vulnerable in this state.

Tom set his hands upon all that vulnerable flesh, running his hands all over Harry’s body.

Somehow… somehow… Harry had known of the deep, dark desires he had. And he had given him this…

And Tom, who thought he knew what he would do if he could just take, take, take, found that his actions were of a different nature.

Oh, Tom still hungered, still wanted to use Harry for his own pleasure, but his actions showed a reverence for this wonderful thing Harry had given him.

His hands on Harry’s body weren’t rough, grabby touches. They were gentle, as gentle as someone like Tom could be, running over flesh, learning the curves and dips of Harry’s body anew. Reverent. Worshipful.

He knew, now more than ever before, that Harry was his and he took great care of his things. Especially someone as beloved as Harry was.

So even though Harry was unaware of it, Tom worshiped his body with his hands. Tom followed up with his mouth, placing kisses on sleep warm flesh.

He kissed Harry’s forehead, his eyelids. A kiss was placed on the tip of his nose then right beneath his ear. Even in his sleep, Harry made a soft sound when Tom’s lips pressed there, a sensitive area that normally had his lover squirming in his hold.

And because the temptation truly was too much, Tom did touch him in all his intimate places. He caressed a soft inner thigh, running his fingertips over the short dark hairs on Harry’s groin. This eventually led him to Harry’s soft cock, slumbering just like its owner.

Harry had wanted Tom to fulfill his fantasies and what Tom wanted to do was to fuck Harry’s sleeping body. But he didn't want his lover to go unsatisfied, not even while he slept.

Just the slightest bit of attention on some of Harry’s sensitive spots had his member twitching with interest. Before Tom’s very eyes, he watched Harry’s cock fill, swelling as more blood pumped into it. It wasn't completely hard, not even half hard, and that just wouldn’t do.

Tom wanted Harry to be aching with pleasure when he finally fucked him.

Taking the soft length into his mouth was a different experience. Normally, Harry was already excited or at least, half hard. It wasn't bad though and Tom was treated with the experience of feeling his lover harden even more rapidly in his mouth.

Harry grew hard in his mouth with enough encouragement. The sleeping boy beneath him stirred, limbs shifting in place, just small twitches of his muscles. Even his eyelashes seemed to flutter, his eyeballs darting beneath the lids.

But Harry never once woke up, never once opened his eyes to see what Tom was doing to him. Not even when the Head Boy slipped an oiled finger between his cheeks.

It certainly got a reaction, though. A quiet moan that tethered off into a sigh of pleasure. Instinctively, Harry’s legs spread further apart, seeking more stimulation.

Tom pulled off the now hard erection, satisfied when Harry’s cock fell back against his stomach. The sleeping boy’s erection was flushed a rosy pink, the member aching and wet from his mouth.

The poor thing would have to wait. Tom's attention was caught somewhere else now.

Harry had a limber body, too used to the many ways Tom liked to maneuver him. It was almost too easy to bend the boy in half, pushing his knees to his chest.

A pillow beneath Harry’s hips was good, but two was even better to angle his arse towards Tom’s gaze. The soft, lax hole that Tom had started teasing was shamelessly on display and Tom looked his fill.

A tiny little rosebud, wet with the lingering drops of oil he had massaged into it earlier. It looked much too small to ever take in the two fingers he had in there earlier, much less the thick girth of Tom’s cock.

But he knew personally that the little hole was more than capable of it.

Two fingers was just the start. For what he wanted to do, Tom needed to stretch his lover with more than just two.

Even with this in mind, he started off with just one, rubbing the fingertip against the furled entrance. The muscle clenched even tighter, but it didn't deter Tom. The oil made it easy to slip the tip of his finger inside and once that bit made its way in, the rest followed.

Inside, Harry was warm and tight. He wasn't even squeezing down, but the snugness around Tom’s digit made his own cock throb in want.

Soon.

Tom managed just a single thrust with that one finger before he added eagerly a second. It was tighter, but Harry’s muscles were still relaxed, accepting once he got his fingers past the entrance.

The third finger that pressed along with the initial two was where Tom was met with resistance. Harry’s body tensed, unknown to the sleeping boy, and it felt like his rim was trying to deny Tom what Harry so readily gave him whenever he wanted it.

“Shh,” Tom murmured needlessly to his sleeping lover.

He added a bit more lube to his fingers and entered with just the two. The renewed wetness was more than enough to slick the way and the excess dribbled out from Harry’s body.

Because Tom knew Harry’s body better than his own, it wasn't hard to find that sensitive spot inside his lover. His fingers reached in, searching and teasing until his fingers rubbed gently against that specific spot.

Tom wondered if maybe the stimulus would be too much and his lover would come awake, gasping his way into awareness while being overwhelmed with pleasure.

The potion’s grip held true even as Harry reacted to the stimulus. Tom's eyes were locked on Harry's face, watching for the moment his eyes flew open. Instead, the sleeping boy’s eyes scrunched closed, his mouth dropping open to release a breathless moan. His body jerked, but beyond that, Harry showed no sign of awakening. Emboldened, Tom didn't put too much pressure, just allowed his fingertips to rub there, slowly and intently.

He kept up his ministrations until Harry’s body grew taut with tension. His brows had drawn down and his jaw was clenched. Between his knees, Tom could see his lover's cock, the glans drooling precum, almost weeping from Tom’s insistent touch. It looked ready to burst, the skin tight and swollen. His balls were drawn tight too.

Another press of his fingers and Harry let out a choked gasp as he came. The tight rim of his hole clamped down on Tom’s fingers just as Harry’s cock released spurts of cum. It painted Harry’s stomach and chest with ribbons of white, a drop even splashing onto his nipple. When he was done coming, his cock deflated against his stomach, dripping the last bits of seed on his navel.

Tom watched Harry’s orgasm rock through his body, ravenous for every reaction. It was only when Harry’s body went pliant again did Tom remove his fingers.

They slipped out easily and when Tom pressed three fingers inside, the muscles were loose and accepting.

Tom allowed Harry’s knees to slip from his hold, letting the boy lay them down. He was still spread open for Tom, still loose and malleable, especially now in his post orgasmic state.

When Tom deemed Harry ready, he coated his own cock in the slippery wetness. Even just the slight touch of his own hand on heated flesh had Tom closing his eyes, sighing out in pleasure as he indulged himself for just a moment. The friction his cock was getting now felt so good after neglecting it, but there were other things that would feel better.

With an impatient groan, he pressed the tip of his glans against Harry’s puckered opening. Before pushing in, he took one last moment to tease himself by just rubbing the slick glans against the opening, breath coming in quick as the tip breached Harry’s hole.

One last glance at Harry’s sleeping face and then Tom pushed in deep. He didn't stop until every inch of his cock was encased in Harry’s warm, sleeping body.

But once he was inside, surrounded by the glorious wet heat of Harry arse, he did pause. He gazed down at Harry’s face in wondrous joy and leaned down to press his lips against Harry’s mouth.

There was no response from his lover and Tom felt a pang of disappointment along with a thrill of excitement.

For the next few minutes, he allowed himself his fantasy and it was everything he wanted.

Harry’s body was so warm in his arms and his arse was tight, still so tight, around Tom’s cock. The older Slytherin fucked him, gently at first, then he grew bolder, becoming rougher until his hips were snapping forwards hard enough that the impact of their bodies meeting sounded loud and clear.

His fucking grew wild, untethered and free of expectations. He took and took, running wild with his desires and Harry took _everything_ Tom had to give him. Harry’s body shook in his hold, swayed by the motion of Tom’s hips as he fucked with a feral glint in his dark eyes.

Harry took him in to the hilt until the short hairs of Tom’s groin was pressed against Harry’s arse. The sound of their bodies coming together filled the room and Tom didn't care. He didn't care for anything except for taking what he wanted and leaving Harry stretched open on his cock, leaking his cum in the aftermath.

Tom had to get closer, had to get deeper inside. He wanted to cum deep, he always did, but at this moment, it felt even more essential to do so. He hooked one of Harry’s knees over the crook of his arm to keep the boy’s legs spread open for him as he leaned forward. His other arm dug into the bed, keeping Tom’s weight off of Harry even as their chests pressed together.

He could feel the sticky mess of Harry’s release against his stomach. He could also feel the soft length of Harry's cock rubbing between them, reacting to the friction and growing hard.

It was better.

He stared into Harry’s closed eyes, sweat dripping down his face.

“Harry,” he whispered breathlessly. His hips moved faster, the ache in his belly and in his chest becoming almost too much to bear. He had everything he wanted, right here in his arms and it still wasn't enough.

The thought was an awful revelation but he didn't let it consume him. He was already being consumed by an even darker force, one that many claimed could conquer all things. And even if he had anything to spare, it all belonged to the boy that was blissfully asleep in his arms.

“Harry… Harry…” Tom nuzzled against Harry’s neck, one eye still watching his lover. He licked and sucked bruising marks to the skin there, never capable of leaving Harry without a new mark to show off.

Tom was going to fuck his beautiful lover until he was sore. He probably already was with how rough Tom was being, especially in these last moments.

He knew Harry wanted it. He knew Harry could handle it.

Tom wanted Harry to wake up, to feel the soreness in his muscles. He wanted Harry to feel the twinge of his body protesting when he moved, and he wanted Harry to give that sly, secretive smile as he imagined just what Tom had done to him.

He wanted to come deep, to bury his seed so far into his lover that Harry would feel the warmth of him for days. And yet, Tom also wanted to see Harry’s reaction when his cum trickled out. Harry would know Tom came in him and there would be proof of it, but he would have no memory of this particular time. Something about it sparked such a dangerous thrill inside him and it was that very thought that pushed Tom close to the edge.

Merlin, how Tom adored Harry and all the wicked ways they indulged in one another.

Tom got his wish. He came with a grunt, face pressed into Harry’s neck, the scent of Harry’s shampoo so familiar and comforting even now. His cockhead had just pierced the ring of Harry's arsehole when his climax took over, crashing into him and leaving him a shuddering mess of electrified nerves.

Inside his very core, his magic sang and went supernova, but only little sparks of it manifested, harmless and fading away. His magic felt like it poured out of him or maybe it was the the rush of endorphins as he reached his peak.

His hips stuttered in their movement before he gave one last shove, getting his cock nice and deep with his hips flush against Harry’s arse. Even as Tom came, he didn't stop thrusting. His cum only added to the wetness inside of Harry’s arse and he relished in the deed. He could feel his release all around his cock, wet and warm.

Tom was panting hard once he came down, heart racing and head full of static as the world righted itself once more.

Between his legs, his cock was now oversensitive. Even the soft walls of Harry’s used arse was too much and it felt almost painful to have any sort of touch there. Tom removed himself with a hiss, his cock still half hard but softening quickly.

After he recovered, Tom moved so that he knelt between Harry’s legs. Once more, he pushed the boy’s knees to his chest, wanting to see the mess he had made of his lover.

Harry’s hole was red and slightly swollen from use, wet and leaking with a mixture cum and lube. Even now, a bit of his cum had slipped out and it felt only natural to scope it up so that Tom could push it back into Harry’s used hole.

And once Tom had his finger back inside Harry’s body, the next enticing step was to follow it with his mouth. His tongue traced the bits of wetness that had dribbled out, tracing it back to the source. His tongue circled around the puffy rim, soothing the sore muscles with gentle licks.

Then the body that had been so pliant, so accepting of Tom’s guidance jerked to life. It was different from all the other subconscious reactions and Tom just knew that Harry had joined him in consciousness.

“...Tom…?” Harry’s sleep rough voice mumbled.

Tom moved away, but he didn't allow Harry to unfold from his position. Instead, he settled between his lover’s legs, lowering them so they bracketed his hips with Harry’s feet planted on the surface of the bed. He caressed Harry’s face, looking into those hazy green eyes. Harry blinked slowly, still drowsy and finding it hard to focus, but the touch of Tom’s hand had him nuzzling into it with a happy sigh.

It was possible that the potion still lingered in his system.

“...Oh…” Harry groaned when he sat up. Tom watched with barely contained glee as Harry assessed his general state. The younger Slytherin touched one of the drying stains on his chest, rubbing at the sticky mess with hooded eyes. His eyes fluttered closed, a harsh breath leaving through his nose at the twinge of sore muscles making themselves known.

But instead of remarking on it, Harry turned towards the nightstand and pulling the drawer open, clumsily searched for something inside.

Curious. Tom waited patiently until Harry revealed it to him. Another vial of deep purple, this one entirely full, was in his hands.

Harry must have thought that waking up had interrupted Tom’s plans.

When Harry made to open it, Tom stopped him. He took the bottle from his hands and placed it on the stand, showing his intentions clearly. Perhaps, they'd put it to use later but for now, Tom hungered for something else. Something familiar.

Harry tilted his head in thought, but Tom drew him close. The kiss that Tom gave him was full of passion, a slow, lingering exploration of his lover.

Tom found that he was still greedy, still wanting to take more than what he was given. He was fortunate that Harry was willing to give it to him.

He eased Harry back down against the bed without even breaking the connection between their lips. Their chests rubbed against one another and Harry’s erection was still flushed and needy, a line of firm warm skin seeking friction. Tom had yet to recover, but he knew Harry was willing to wait as long as they spent that time here, locked in a passionate embrace.

So he spent the rest of the evening making Harry writhe beneath him. His moans and gasps were the missing piece that Tom had sorely needed, more than his desire to take until nothing was left.

And if, later that week, Tom found himself plastered against a sleeping Harry’s back, his cock languidly pushing in and out of its tight little home, then no one else needed to know. Not even Harry himself though he'd surely find the evidence of it the following morning.

**Author's Note:**

> How many more do I have left in Grimoire... Who knows! My friend wants locker room sex for the next one and I'm considering full on public sex but *scratches head*
> 
> Oh, I'm also considering an ABO verse similiar to Grimorie in the sense that it'll be a series of one shots :o do I want to go enemies to lovers route or do I wanna go pervy and do play mating. Or both?! Rambling.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading :) hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Comments/kudos are <3


End file.
